1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a pot-shaped hinge member, which is adapted to be secured to a door or flap and is connected to a hinge bracket by means of two links and pivot pins forming a rectangular or trapezoidal array, a base plate, which is adapted to be secured to a carrying wall so that the latter is adapted to define a gap with the door or flap, an intermediate plate, which is mounted on the base plate and adjustable relative thereto at least in the longitudinal direction of the intermediate plate and pivotally connects the hinge bracket to the base plate, and an adjusting screw, which is screwed into the hinge bracket and is rotatably mounted in and axially fixed to the intermediate plate and is operable to effect a lateral adjustment of the door or flap by imparting a pivotal movement to the hinge bracket and is adapted to retain the hinge bracket in different angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Publication No. 23 42 113 describes a furniture hinge of that kind, in which the adjusting screw can be rotated to pivotally move the hinge bracket relative to the base plate, which is connected to the carrying wall. In this manner the door or flap can be adjusted laterally or in height in the plane in which the links are pivotally movable. Such a lateral adjustment of doors may be required, e.g., in order to align edges of the door with edges of corpus parts, or to provide sufficient space between doors hinged to a carrying wall so that the doors will not obstruct each other during their opening movement.
For instance, when a door is to be laterally adjusted by a pivotal movement of the hinge bracket away from the carrying wall to which the hinge bracket is secured, the hinge bracket will include an obtuse angle with the door just as when the door has been slightly opened although the door is actually in a closed position, in which it is supported by corpus parts or by a door frame. Because by such lateral adjustment the links are pivotally moved as during a slight opening of the door, the gap, i.e., the distance between the end face of the carrying wall and the door, will increase, it is necessary in the known furniture hinges after each lateral adjustment of the door or vertical adjustment of the flap to impart a pivotal movement to the hinge bracket in order to re-adjust said gap since the intermediate plate is adjusted on the base plate in an axial direction. The repeatedly required re-adjustment of the gap is inconvenient, complicated and time-consuming.